


A Soulmate's Light

by darkroses



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Conversations, Castration, Master Michael, Naked Dean, References to Shakespeare, Slave Dean, Slave John, Slave Mary, Slave Sam, Slave Sam Winchester, Soulmates, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 18:46:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13464318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkroses/pseuds/darkroses
Summary: Castiel found his soulmate in the oddest of ways. He doesn't know how to make his soulmate like him.He settles for trying to make Sam as comfortable as possible. He buys Sam's family for Sam's comfort. He quickly finds out Sam's family is a little different, especially Sam's brother.





	A Soulmate's Light

Sam’s life as a slave was simple. He worked in the fields most days. He picked the low hanging crops the machines missed. His parents ran the machines and sometimes washed the crops. It was easy work but hard work. Sometimes, Sam wanted a nap or a bath in warm water. The only time, Sam had ever felt warm water was in the summer. It felt nice on his sore muscles.

However, for as simple as life was, it did have its downfalls. Namely, his master. Master Michael was about as cruel as one would expect. He beat them if they broke the rules. He sold them if they continued, but that rarely happened. Master Michael had his ways of ensuring compliance. It all boiled down to a family. Master Michael didn’t actively break up families. So long as all the members of the family obeyed, they would remain together.

No one got to choose their family, of course. Sam knew his mother and father were selected to have children together for breeding purposes. Same with Sam’s little brother Adam from a different mother. His father had no choice in the breeding. That was another thing about Master Michael, any unauthorized breeding was dealt with in the cruelest of ways.

Not only did Master Michael terminate the pregnancy, by having the guards beat the women in the abdomen until she bled. He would also have the man castrated. The first time Sam saw this was when Dean and Lisa got caught in the act. Sam didn’t know how they knew Lisa was even pregnant but she got beat every day until she bled between her legs. Dean was castrated in front of everyone. It was the first time Sam remembered Dean screaming and begging for mercy.

After that day, Sam had no interest in sex. He didn’t masturbate. He didn’t socialize with the girls. He minded his own business and did his work. This, of course, upset Master Michael too. Master Michael thought he would make a good stud and Master Michael wanted to see how he interacted with the female slaves to determine who would make a good breeding partner. Master Michael was big on picking personalities that would blend into a good slave.

Sam thought the whole things was stupid and he said such to his master. As one might imagine, his master wasn’t pleased. This was how Sam found himself shirtless and on his knees surrounded by local students. Free children went to school and learned about important matters such as caring for a slave. Today’s care lesson was on how to whip a slave.

The student’s unpracticed shots hurt a lot more than Master Michael’s and they even broke the skin in a few places. Sam really wasn’t sure how bad the damage was but he could see blood splatter around him and drip on the ground and down his arms, he used to brace himself up. Sam felt a little lightheaded about this whole ordeal and he decided that he learned his lesson. He would befriend the girls as master had asked.

Sam begged, “Please Master, I am sorry. I will breed with whomever you choose. Please, I am sorry.”

Master Michael only sighed in response and addressed the students, “Slaves will often beg but it is important not to give into their begging. Baby brother, the next five lashes are yours.”

Sam didn’t even bother to look up as the student approached. He braced himself for pain when instead he felt a hand touch his shoulder. He briefly heard Master Michael say, “Don’t touch the slave hit him,” before his world engulfed itself in a white light. He collapsed on the ground as the light faded. Sam looked up into blue eyes that made him feel at peace. He smiled at the blue-eyed man before losing consciousness.

++

Castiel caught the slave in his arms as he collapsed. The white light made it hard to see, but he managed. Castiel knew what this was too. He had found his soulmate. There was only one thing that could free a slave. The soulmate of the slave had to be free. As the light faded, Castiel gazed upon the broken body of his soulmate. This man, this broken man in his arms, was his other half. It pained Castiel to think that mere moments ago he watched this man get tortured with utter indifference. He leaned down and kissed the man’s forehead before looking up at his older brother.

Michael appeared speechless. He opened and closed his mouth a few times before finally saying, “I will call the lawyer to file the paperwork to free him.”

Castiel nodded his head slightly and croaked out, “Dad… Can you call Dad? I want to get him home.”

Michal took out his phone and dialed while Castiel simply rocked his soulmate in his arms. He gently brushed a stray hair out of his face as his tears wet the other man’s skin. Castiel sniffled as he watched a very naked slave approach. He tightened his hold on his soulmate when he noticed the man was castrated. He figured the slave must be trouble.

The naked slave knelt down next to him and whispered, “Sammy, it’s okay.”

Castiel looked at the naked slave and asked, “Is his name Sammy?”

The slave smiled, “Yes, it is. He loves to be called Sammy. He’s my baby brother. Please… Please just treat him well and can you tell him we love him?”

Michael’s sharp voice broke the moment, “Dean! What is your whore ass doing out here? Get back to work, now.”

Dean smiled sadly and shook his head. He ran his hand through Sammy’s hair before walking away as ordered. Castiel stared at his ass as he faded into the distance, then he found himself asking, “Why is he naked?”

Michael chuckled, “To remind the other young slaves to keep their dicks in their pants. It is quite effective.”

++

Castiel cried as he rode home with his soulmate. His poor soulmate hadn’t woken, but blood smeared Castiel’s clothes. He didn’t know what he would say to this man when he woke. Castiel shuttered when he remembered he intended to whip this man per his brother’s request. A couple tears leaked from Castiel’s eyes when he remembered the reason for the punishment. Michael wanted a suitable breeding partner for Sammy. Castiel sniffled because he felt like Sammy’s punishment was his fault. If he had just visited his brother more often or interacted with the slaves perhaps he would have known sooner. As it was, on his prior visits to Michael’s home, Castiel avoided the slaves. He, arrogantly, did not want to be seen associating with such low creatures. He shuddered to think he could have thought something so horrible about his soulmate.

He ran a hand through the dirty, bloody, and sticky hair of his eternal partner. Somehow all the apologies in the world died on his tongue.

His father seemed to sense his turmoil and offered, “Castiel, a slave’s mind is simple. We will get him patched up, give him a warm bed, and food. He will love you just for showing him mercy.”

Castiel wanted to growl at his father and scream that Sammy wasn’t a slave, that he wasn’t simple and a million other things. Instead, he simply cradled his soulmate and whispered, “But he is free now, father. Can we… Can we hire a tutor for him?”

His father chuckled, “Of course, Castiel. It might benefit him to be able to read simple books while you are at university.”

++

Sam blinked his eyes open slowly. The first thing he noticed was that he was naked in a very comfortable bed. The second thing he noted was he smelled like a bathroom after it had been cleaned. He wondered if his master decided to wash his wounds with bleach as punishment. Sam decided not to ask. Somethings were better left unknown. He shifted a little and noticed his back did not hurt nearly as badly as he expected and there was a tube coming out of his arm. The tube was red which Sam’s eyes followed and found it connected to the arm of another man. He glanced up and felt his heart stop.

It was the blue-eyed freeman that was supposed to whip him right before the light. He shuttered a little and tried to get up. Sam knew slaves did not belong on the bed. The freeman shifted in bed and worried eyes bore into Sam. It caused Sam to curl into himself and whispered, “I… I am sorry, Sir. I will get off the bed. I am sorry I am a bad slave. I’m sorry, Sir.”

The freeman gasped and said firmly, “You’re not a slave. You’re my soulmate.”

 _Wait… What did he just say?_ Sam closed his eyes and took a slow breath. He knelt on the bed and covered his privates with his hands. He looked around the room a little more and realized he wasn’t at his master’s home. He had broken into every single room at his master’s home with Dean. They never stole anything. They were just curious. Master never found out so they were never punished. Sam licked his lips and asked quietly, “Where am I?”

The freeman responded gently, “My bedroom. I… You lost a lot of blood. The lawyers won’t have all your paperwork completed until the end of the week. My father called in a few favors and one of his friends came over to check you out. You needed a blood transfusion and the only blood we had was mine. I am clean. I hope you don’t mind. He said to stay connected for an hour. So, we just have a few more minutes. You do need your rest though.”

Sam got a distinct impression that this freeman thought he was an idiot. He glanced down at the tube coming out his arm and said slowly, “I want it out now.”

The freeman sighed and grabbed a cotton ball. He swiftly removed the tube from both their arms without spilling a single drop of blood. Sam was sort of impressed by this but still. The man bandaged his arm and declared, “There. We aren't connected anymore. Is there anything else I can get you?”

Sam looked a little sheepish when he realized he just demanded something of a freeman. He glanced around the room and stammered, “Thank you, I didn’t mean to demand anything of you. I’m sorry, Sir.”

The freeman groaned, “My name is Castiel. Please stop calling me sir. I am your soulmate.”

Something unexplained curled inside of Sam and he found himself snapping. “You were going to whip me.”

The man closed his eyes and whispered, “I was.”

Sam said slowly, “You said I lost too much blood. I would have died. You and your sadistic classmates would have murdered me because I didn’t want… It doesn’t matter. Free people don’t understand decency.”

Castiel narrowed his eyes and growled, “Don’t be an assbutt. I understand decency. I am a good son.”

Sam shook his head and declared, “You have no respect for me. Where are my clothes? You left me, your soulmate, completely naked on your bed. You could have taken my virginity for all I know. My master could be planning to walk through the door to castrate me any minute for not wanting to breed.”

Castiel stocked off the bed and walked over to his dresser. He pulled out a pair of sleep pants and an old hoody. He tossed them at Sam, who quickly put them on. After Sam was dressed, he retreated off the bed and into the corner of the room. The movement hurt his back, but being down here felt so much better. The freeman asked, “What are you doing?”

Sam glanced up, “I have a soulmate that wanted to beat me. I would like to avoid that beating.”

Castiel balked, “I am not going to beat you. I would never hit you.”

Sam scoffed, “Yeah I noticed, you only hit slaves that aren’t your soulmate.”

++

The standoff, as Castiel liked to call it lasted until Sam got his paperwork declaring him free. To Castiel’s surprise, Sam read every single word of the paperwork out loud. There was a joy in Sam’s voice that Castiel had never heard before. He wished he could keep it there, always. Castiel spoke in awe, “You can read.”

Sam lowered the paperwork, but still held it tightly in his hands like it might disappear. The former slave nodded, “Of course, I can read. My father taught me. I can even count and tell time. Did you think I was an idiot or something?”

Castiel opened his mouth and closed it a few times, “No, of course not. It is just uncommon for a slave.”

Sam chuckled lightly, “My dad did the shipments of goods from the field. It requires reading and math. He taught Dean and I. My dad fixed the machines too, but as he got older, Dean took that over.”

Castiel nodded solemnly, “Thank you for explaining that to me. I have found recently that I am ignorant of your way of life. Father has bought us a home to live in while I go to college. I have to go to the market and buy a slave to do household chores. Would you like to come with me to pick out the slave?”

Sam glanced up then back down. He bit his lip and asked, “Can you ask your brother for a slave?”

Castiel eyed him suspiciously. He knew what his soulmate wanted and for once this was something he could understand. That day he asked his brother for the ownership of Sam’s brother, father, and mother to be transferred to him.

He had no idea at the time the family would have such a profound effect on him.

++

The first thing he noticed about the family was they liked to sleep together on the floor of the back bedroom. Castiel bought memory foam mattresses to cover the floor after he noticed. Sam and Dean were always safely tucked in around their parents. John always held onto Sam while Mary always held onto Dean. It was sweet but at the same time, it left Castiel with a feeling of rejection. 

The second thing he noticed was that their home was always spotless. There was a small greenhouse built outback which seemed to be thriving. Every meal was delicious and made completely from scratch. The family was quiet for the most part. The only time they got loud was when they played board games made from recyclables, but that was only once per week.

The third thing Castiel noticed about the family was Dean liked to walk around naked. It wasn’t that Dean was forbidden to wear clothes or didn’t have clothes. Castiel had made a point to personally tell Dean it was okay to wear clothes and even bought Dean new clothing. The man just seemed to like being naked.

It was just after Castiel’s second class of the day, he was in the living room reviewing his notes while Dean washed the walls. Twice a week, every week the walls were washed, it was a little unnerving. Dean bent down at the waist and gave Castiel a view of everything. He cleared his throat awkwardly and asked, “Dean, can I ask you a question?”

Dean stopped cleaning and sat down in front of Castiel with his legs crossed. His penis and lack of balls were on full display. Dean grinned and Castiel was pretty sure the slave knew exactly what he was doing. He said sweetly, “Of course, Master.” Castiel was pretty sure that sweetness was actually sarcasm.

Castiel decided to ignore it. “Dean, I told you that you can call me Castiel or Cas, as Sam prefers, at home. But that is not what I wanted to speak to you about. Why are you naked? Do you want different clothes? Is there something I can do?”

Dean eyed him for a moment before he asked, “Why don’t you sleep with your soulmate?”

Castiel frowned because he didn’t know what type of sleep Dean meant. He didn’t know if he meant fucking or actual sleeping. He decided to go with the ladder. “I would be intruding. I think Sam will come to me when the time is right.”

Dean reached over and smacked him upside the head. It took Castiel by surprise as he rubbed his head. Dean only chuckled, “I like you. You raised me from perdition. First thing, Sammy is scared of sex and getting emotionally close to anyone that isn’t family. Your dear brother scarred him for life when I was castrated. You need to give him a little push.” Dean snapped his fingers excitedly, “Dad said that when Master Michael wanted him and Kate to breed, they watched pornographic movies. Maybe that would help.”

Castiel cringed and shook his head. “I think not. You didn’t answer my question.”

Dean blushed a little. “It feels weird to wear clothes without you know. I mean, I know I am different but clothes remind me a little more. After it happened, Master Michael forbid me to wear clothes as a reminder. I guess it grew on me.” Dean flashed him a grin and whispered, “Do you think it is hot?”

Castiel almost managed not to look offended when he stammered, “I have never looked at you like that nor would I take advantage of anyone like that.” He closed his eyes and shook his head. He didn’t understand his soulmate’s brother.

++

Sam knew he should make an effort to get to know Castiel but he didn’t know what to say. Technically, he owned his family, not Castiel so it wasn’t like Castiel could get angry and take them away. He knew they were an odd batch but Castiel didn’t seem to mind them. Still, Sam knew he had to spend time with his soulmate.

He limped slightly to Castiel’s room and knocked on the door. Sam’s knee didn’t heal quite right after a beating when he was a slave. Castiel opened the door a moment later with messy hair and a pencil in his hand. Castiel looked confused and cute as he asked, “Can I help you, Sam?”

Sam grinned sheepishly, “I just thought we should get to know each other. You’ve been kind to me. I figured the least I could do is get to know you better.”

Castiel looked back at his computer and murmured, “Yes, of course, I am working on homework. I don’t know how much of it you’ll understand.”

Sam rolled his eyes and stepped back. He knew this was a stupid idea because Castiel still thought he was a stupid simple-minded slave. He shook his head as he stepped away, “Never mind, I forgot you think I am stupid.” Sam wandered back down the hallway to his family’s room as tears stung his eyes.

++

Dean sipped on his coffee after Castiel left for class. He eyed Sam carefully for several moments before he asked, “So Sammy, how are you and Castiel doing?”

Sam did one of those overly dramatic huffs, “He’s an asshole.”

Dean took another sip of his coffee. As far as Dean could tell, Sam and Castiel had very little in common. Sam thought Castiel was a heartless monster and Castiel thought Sam was uneducated. Dean said carefully, “He wasn’t going to whip you.”

Sam looked up at Dean quizzically but said nothing.

Dean shook his head fondly, “He reached out to touch you. He didn’t look like the others. He didn’t seem to want to hurt you. He cried, you know.”

Sam slammed his book closed, “Cried about what? His soulmate being a slave?”

Dean chuckled, “He cradled you in his arms and protected you. He was sobbing like a girl. I think he forgot his classmates were there.”

Sam stood up and started pacing. Dean knew what was coming. “Then why did he call me Sammy for months? I told him not to call me that.”

Dean gave a big grin, “I told him too.”

Sam threw his book in Dean’s general direction.

++

Castiel knocked lightly on the Winchester’s door. He was greeted by Sam. Castiel had a whole speech planned out but he forgot it the moment he looked around Sam and saw Dean rocking his hips to flip his dick up and down. He covered his face and pointed at Dean, “Why does he do that?”

Sam glanced back and shrugged, “He’s exercising.”

Castiel refused to move the hands from his face, “Sam, it not normal to walk around naked and… and exercise like that.”

Sam shoved at his shoulder so Castiel stepped back. Sam stepped out of the room with him and closed the door. “What do you want?”

Castiel removed his hands from his face and stared into Sam’s slightly pissed off eyes. Despite being angry, Castiel swore he fell in love with Sam every time he looked into his eyes. Castiel smiled fondly which earned him a scowl from Sam. “I want a chance to start over. I admittedly don’t know how to make you happy.”

Sam crossed his arms and said slowly, “I don’t know what you want of me.”

Castiel let out a slow breath, “In the free world, soulmates marry and have sex… At the bare minimum, they like each other. I am not saying we should fall into bed tonight but I want a relationship with you.”

Sam eyed him for a moment before he started laughing maniacally. Castiel didn’t know what he said wrong and was about to retreat to his room when Sam warmly said, “We can socialize a little more. I thought that since we can’t breed together that there wouldn’t be sex or anything. I didn’t have an interest in looking for a breeding partner. You were always the only one that caught my eye.”

Castiel paused, “What?”

Sam snorted, “I saw you before the day Michael wanted you to whip me. There was this tree on the farm I would climb just to watch you. Every night when you stayed at Michael’s home you would read a book in the window. When you left, you always put the book back on the shelf with a page marked.”

Castiel was stunned and whispered, “How did you know…”

Sam just smiled, “You read Shakespeare.”

Castiel acted on impulse. He pulled Sam into a hug and kissed him on the side of the face. He squeezed tightly and whispered, “By heaven, I love thee better than myself.”

++

Sam found that Shakespeare of all things led to a breakthrough with Castiel. They bonded over Old English. They watched all of the plays whether it was put on by the local high school or a production company. It was the first time in a long time, Sam truly felt comfortable around Castiel.

At night, they liked to walk along the city streets sometimes and take in the lights that led to the river. Sam was a little startled when in the middle of a gathering area surrounded by benches, Castiel knelt down and held out a box. His soulmate’s voice cracked as he said, “Doubt thou the stars are fire; doubt thou the sun doth move; doubt truth to be a liar; but never doubt I love.” Castiel paused and opened the box. Inside, Sam saw a simple silver band with small stones around the edges. It didn’t look girly, it looked masculine. “Sam Winchester, please do not doubt the love I have for you. Will you marry me?”

Sam was speechless as a small crowd gathered around them. He glanced around and recognized some of the people as Castiel’s family. His family parents and brother were even there. Dean still didn’t bother to put on clothes. Sam tore his gaze away from the crowd and whispered, “Yes.” Castiel slipped the ring on his finger and for the first time in Sam’s life, he truly felt like a free person.

**Author's Note:**

> Borrowed Shakespeare quotes. 
> 
> “By heaven, I love thee better than myself.” - Romeo and Juliet
> 
> “Doubt thou the stars are fire; doubt thou the sun doth move; doubt truth to be a liar; but never doubt I love.” - Hamlet


End file.
